Across the World (MFF)
Across the World:Roots of Evil is the 4th episode from the fanmade series:Mysteries From the Future introduction In this era (MFF era),just imagine the world like a huge hall,with the continents drawn on its ground...its now a mix of utopian and dystopian world.with the dystopian side stronger..now well,you can see that there are big 4 figures -or you can call them "players"-standing around with many small figures on it..let's approach the first player..they seem to be a bit exhuasted and defeated but still have the ability to play,with the blood of freedom spreads in some parts of them.....the people...the life become modern to most of them,but they still suffer from the pollution,economic problems,corruption,coflicts...etc,and the strong forces still tights their grip on the weak and poor countires,however,some of them began to free themselves and managed to give their leadership to a real truthers,but after that,they faced huge problems,dangers,and challenges... now we could see the second player,the masked one,who seems to be the biggest and strongst competetor here,they are seen holding strings and playing with the small figures on the ground like if they are in a chess game against themselves,and they seem to very sly and careful in planning....VEGA...the biggest evil organization in the whole world,has the most influent companies with the moguls of most fields,along with the most corrupt figures across the globe,and also dominates over many governments around the world,so we can say that they are controlling the world but in secret..secret rulers of world...however,many people still belive that VEGA is just a theory! ...oh..lets see the third player now,the angry fat one..they seem to be always hungry for more..and they seem to be in cahoots with the second player sometimes so they both attack the first player (sometime together,sometime each one alone),who manages sometimes to evade their attacks or reflect it to them again...the big companies which isnt under VEGA control...they only care for money and their benifits and usually are tighting their grip on the people,and sometimes ally with VEGA against the people..... very well now...there is still one player who is standing quietly at a corner...lets take a closer look in them...they seem to be also sly and careful...but often silent or talking with themselves...they just watch the other players..dont do anything..just saying that they will play when their role comes...and no one knows when their role will come..they are full of secrets and mysteries,although they isnt masked like the second one...The WIRF (Worldwide International Rebels Formation)...the rebels of the world and the ones who agree with their ideas created this mysterious organization..which no one knows how it founded,and although they aren't secret org like VEGA,but no one knew their real aimes... Oh..we forgot a medium figure standing up behind the first player..they seem to be like a sidekick for them,but both of their hands are chained to the second and third player...suddenly,we see the second and third seem to forget the chains they are holding the sidekick by it,so the sidekick screamed loud and destroyed their chains that was holding them..and they started to look around and try to hide from the other players (except the first) especially the second one...they seem to be wanting to strike the second in back...The WEP...Worldwide Establishment of Peacekeeping...they formed when the bureau united with the interpol creating the WAP(worldwide agency of police),and was being funded from other sources..after the international forces stopped funding it and the hard work of some brave chiefs,it now changed its name and become multi-purposed and became self-funding and independent.. Background Story:World War III Happened in mff universe like almost 30 years b4 the series events. it started by a project that VEGA and their conspiring allies wanted to apply,the project of under-skin chips for everyone's.they wanted it so they gain almost full control over people,and as a first step to turning into the digital "slavery" economy.they said that these chips aim is to make life easier in all fields (details tba)..etc,and started a huge propagenda and advertisements showing the benifits of these chips and the perks it will give....some people started to side with the project,but the still aware people helped by foregin forces managed to warn the other people about the dangers these chips will cause,that led to severe riots all over the world...the people wazs saying that they had enough of their privacy being hacked by these modern tech,and they dont want thei bodies to be hacked too! That led VEGA and their allies to trying to apply the complete digital economy by force.by announcing "The grand break"..by fabricating an economic crisis ...To be Continued Continents Oceania is the first region,it focus on "The triangle of Dragon" area and the vagueness and mystery around it with the many disappearnces,earthquakes and mutations from and around it. Cases: *Case #1-Bomb Alert! *Case #2-Without a Trace (ATW) *Case #3-Triangle of Horror *Case #4-Search in the Blackbox *Case #5-The Doom and the Vagueness *Case #6-Blood and Thunder *A.I:Is that just a legend? East Asia is the second region,it focus on the return of the black organization and their investigating their activeties across the region (which includes.....) and discovering the link between them and VEGA as well as the dragon's triangle chaos. Cases: *Case #7-Into the Shadows *Case #8- *Case #9- *Case #10- *Case #11- *Case #12-The War is Not Over *A.I:Return of the Black West Asia Is the third region,focus on chasing a misguided cult collecting donations from people,calling for the restoration of the Magi and manichaean religions in the region,and making a brainwashing to the people that make them commit crimes and murders that secretly benefits VEGA.and trying to discover the motivation behind their work. Cases: *Case #13- *Case #14- *Case #15- *Case #16- *Case #17 *Case #18-Day of Destruction (this case not exist,font consider it,it needs rebuilding) *A.I:The Enemy is Known Eurasia Is the 4th region,it focus on an unknown space epidemics spreading in the region,as well as a scintist kidnapping outbreak with many scientists disappearance.. Cases: *Case #19- *Case #20- *Case #21- *Case #22- *Case #23- *Case #24-Pest Control *A.I: Eroupe Is the 5th region,it focus on the WEP invesgating the corruption and illegal activities in some of the high ranked businessmen in the region related to eurasia disaster,including suspicious equipment smuggling operation,as well as chasing a Labor Movement Called "The workers of truth" targeting and assassinating the european influental businessmen because they think that the corrupted businessmen is the cause of the region is on the edge of a financial crisis trying to find the movement leader. Cases: *Case #25- *Case #26- *Case #27- *Case #28-A Hidden Truth *Case #29- *Case #30:Tip of Iceberg(boring and useless,needs rebuilding) *A.I:The hidden side The arabic east Is the 6th region,focus on a global electronic strike on the region that have special Mystrious powers so no one could stop it,and investigating the sources of these powers... Cases: *Case #31-What Under the Sand(Algiers,Algeria) *Case #32-Lost Signal(tangier,mooroco)&(gibraltar "additional location) *Case #33-Burning Firewalls *Case #34-Glitch From Under the Surface(Giza,Egypt) *Case #35-Invaded(Syria western coast) *Case #36-Breaking the Bluescreen(Farasan Islands,KSA) *A.I:Backwards to Darkness Africa Is the 7th region,has 3 plotlines:the first is the suspicious activites of the WIRF in the region,the second is VEGA doing a great smuggeling operation called "operation Kohinor" leaded by tow of it's biggest agents:the emperor(a VEGA unknown contenint branch laeder) ,and anonymous african branch keader,and discovering that there is mystrious elements and substances included in the operiation.the third is the nomination of the lawyer Shamonier Niegothary to the Secretariat of the United Nations.. Cases: *Case #37- *Case #38-Into Africa Depths *Case #39- *Case #40- *Case #41- *Case #42-[by the Dead(dont exist.needs rebuildung to fit with the plot.but characters exist) South America Is the 8th region,has 2 plotlines:the first is blockading the emperor after discovering that he is south america branch leader to uncover and arrest him,the second is about the "the great mutation" wich happend in the region during the world war III more than 30 years before the events and its effects which started to reappear and trying to prove that VEGA are the cause of that reappearing,it also fills the gaps with story of a 2 truthers:the eccentric traveller rodrigo del zorro and one of his friends (who died through their investgation during the mutation,leaving his wife and his only child)during the world war III time,and their investigation into the great mutation causes,and the real causes of the war,and rodrigo's investigation into the reappeared effects if the mutation. Cases: *Case #43- *Case #44- *Case #45-Catching Wind *Case #46-Mystery of the Grey Stone(Easter islands) *Case #47- *Case #48-When the Emperor Fall *A.I:Flashback:back to the miserable times North America Is the 9th and final region,has 4 plotlines:first:the WEP Trying to reform between the WIRF and the international forces,as they started arsons and riots.second:chasing the mystrious character of the WIRF's second-in-comammand senior planner that Considered the mastermind of the rebels,who calls themselves "the colleague".third:is about discovering a traitor among the main roles in the WEP.fourth:chasing the high layer persons in VEGA leading committe that controls their crime all over the world and with VEGA planning for an unknown "great project",and the WEP trying to find uncover this plan and decide to stop VEGA as their evil become unbearable. Cases: *Case #49- *Case #50- *Case #51- *Case #52-52 Hours of Fear(Nevada desert) *Case #53-Defusing the Explsion(Denever,US) *Case #54- *Case #55-Towards the Freedom(New york,USA) *Case #56-The Final Showdown *A.I:Approaching the match's end(2 parts less than the ditrict cases number) *SPOILER:there is a gap between towards the freedom and the showdon,filled with invetigation/mystery series (mini season/dustopian novel) called "The Uprising",which happens all across the world including antarctica and the inner earth. *semi finale A.I:World War IV I/A Step to the Freedom *finale A.I:World War IV:Part II/Checkmate *SPOILER:after the end of WW IV,there is another mini season called "The Aftermath:A Brave New World"..happens in the post-apocalyptic but happy world and shows the story of the world habitants after returning to earth from their hideouts underground or in the inner earth,where they are fuxing and building the world again. Trivia *VEGA leading committe:it consists of: **senior operator agents (they,their tasks,their contacts are many) **branches leaders:they are 10..divided in the continents **high layer:consists of 3 (spoiler:one of them is the traitor) *there is no antarctica region as its included in The uprising.